


Resurrection Isn't Fun

by FireSlash



Series: DC Dekuverse [5]
Category: DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Resurrection Man (DC Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Angst and Romance, Anti-Hero Midoriya Izuku, Awkward Romance, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Faces Consequences, Bakugou Katsuki is Expelled from U.A. High School, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Depends what I think is best for the story’s plot tbh, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Immortal Midoriya Izuku, Immortality, Intense beatings, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mentions of Suicide, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Midoriya Izuku is a Mess, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Overprotective Midoriya Izuku, Pain, Pairing is decided by audience, Protective Midoriya Izuku, Psychological Trauma, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Romance, Socially Awkward Midoriya Izuku, Teen Romance, Thoughts of Suicide, physical scars, potentially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSlash/pseuds/FireSlash
Summary: (Resurrection Man AU!). Izuku can't die. Whether he's shot, decapitated, crushed, or burnt to a crisp, he just pops right back up with a quirk relating to his 'death'. It's a taxing power, one that's caused him immense emotional damage, but it's the one he'll use to become a hero. After all, it's not like anyone can stop him…
Relationships: Pairing to be decided - Relationship
Series: DC Dekuverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692394
Comments: 75
Kudos: 330
Collections: Fics That make the cars go boom





	1. A Boy Who Can't Die

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to 'Resurrection Isn't Fun'. In case you didn't know, I had a dilema regarding one of my stories 'Immortality Sucks'. In that fic, Izuku had the power to reset the day every time he died. I was initially debating on switching it up so that he simply pops right back up due to some people suggesting this, but others wanted to keep the reset aspect. In response, I decided to write two versions of the fic, which leads us here. Now, since this is an alternate version of 'Immortality Sucks', many things will be similar, if not outright the same (as seen in this first chapter). Some things though, such as certain events and Izuku's personality, will be different as a result of his quirk. I just want you to keep that in mind.
> 
> Anyways, I want Izuku to be paired up with someone in this fic and I'm leaning towards two options; Ochako and Tsuyu. 'Immortality Sucks' had Yui Koda as an option as well, but I'm decided that I'm making Izuku x Yui the ship for that fic (which I'll announce the next time I update that fic). Here, I want to try something different. Ochako would be the much needed ray of sunshine in Izuku's life while Tsuyu would be a calming presence. Please vote for which one you'd rather see in the comments below.
> 
> Now, I've said all I have to, so let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-).

Society is cruel, a universal fact which never seems to change. Humans have always felt the need to judge one another, using another's shortcomings to justify their worth. They're willing to use anything, whether it be strength, appearance, wealth, or intellect to place themselves on a pedestal, all while they scoff at those who seemingly lack these 'grand' traits.

One can only imagine how the judgemental nature of society grew once humans began developing quirks. Quirks, innate superpowers eighty percent of the world's population are born with, became society's newest means of determining one's worth. If someone has a cool quirk, they'll be worshipped no matter how horrible of a person they were while those with 'lame' or 'useless' quirks were brushed off to the side.

Now, one's power didn't always make them respected. If they had no means to control their destructive power, they'd be treated like rabid animals needing to be put down. Sometimes, a random vigilante or psychopath would do the honors. These people were below those with weaker quirks on a social level due to their unpredictability.

Finally, there were the people dubbed as 'quirkless.' Quirkless people make up twenty percent of the world. As the name implies, they have no abilities, their social power being miniscule. Whether it was better to be quirkless or have an unstable quirk is a topic still debated to this day.

Most who have a quirk are grateful that they aren't quirkless. "Nothing's worse than being society's punching bag" they'd argue. Izuku Midoryia would disagree. Sometimes one's quirk was a huge hindrance to their lives. Due to his quirk, he could never live a normal life even if he tried.

What was his quirk? Well, he can't die.

He first discovered his quirk when he was four years old. His once childhood friend was threatening to beat up one of his classmates for no reason, so he intervened despite the fact he was horribly outmatched. His 'friend,' Katsuki Bakugou, possessed a powerful quirk, the ability to summon explosions from his palms. Even though they were weak at the time, one well placed hit could still prove to be lethal. Izuku learned this the hard way when Katsuki struck him in the temple, the force killing him instantly. Naturally, everyone thought he was knocked out, they were four years old and Izuku's head was still intact, but he was truly dead.

It was then that Izuku found himself in an empty void, having no idea what was going on other than the fact his head was killing him. After what felt like hours, the void soon cleared and Izuku woke up, still lying on the ground. As it turns out, Izuku had only been in that void for a few seconds.

Izuku stood back up, still willing to shield the innocent bystander from Katsuki and his lackeys, resulting in the explosive boy striking him with another explosion. Much to Izuku's surprise, the attack didn't do anything. Angered, Katsuki continued wailing on him, but to no effect. The boy and his lackeys eventually gave up and left Izuku to his own devices.

At that time, Izuku didn't know he died. He simply thought he developed some sort of endurance or healing quirk. When his endurance/healing quirk vanished the next day, the boy thought nothing of it and tried to resummon his power. It was only when, a week later, he was hit by a car and gained an elasticity quirk that he suspected something was up.

After a few more deaths, Izuku eventually realized what his quirk did; it made him immortal. He couldn't die. Everytime he was seemingly killed, he'd just pop right back up as if nothing happened. His body would also heal itself completely, no matter if he was shot, decapitated, crushed, burnt alive, or poisoned.

...Yes, the boy experienced all of these forms of death, both willingly and unwillingly.

Some people would say that being immortal was a gift. Izuku would laugh in their faces. While he could never die, he could still feel the pain associated with his 'deaths'. Sure, he'd grow to be numb to pain in general, but not outright immune to it, especially when his death was a prolonged one. Sometimes, he felt like he'd rather die permanently instead of continuing this sick cycle of his.

There was another aspect of his quirk that should be noted; every time he'd die, he'd resurrect with a quirk relating to his death. In the case of his first death, he was killed by blunt force trauma. When he was resurrected, he somehow gained a small amount of invulnerability. Of course, the world couldn't be THAT nice to him. The powers only lasted until the next day and there was a high chance that the power he gained would be a completely useless one. One time, he had been hit by a drunk driver, only for him to be resurrected with the ability to fold his body into origami shapes. Neat for a birthday party and to avoid large cars, but completely useless everywhere else.

It was no secret that Izuku hated his quirk, but it also wasn't a secret that his quirk could be used to help others. Being able to quickly pop back from the dead and adapt to any situation was extremely useful. Izuku knew how death felt like, and it wasn't something he would want an innocent civilian to experience. His quirk can help people, which is why the boy decided that he would become a hero. He had the power to save others, and even if his quirk was simply torture for the boy, it could be someone else's miracle.

This was why Izuku made sure to train both his body and mind to their full potential. Naturally, multiple deaths have caused Izuku some trauma, trauma that altered his personality to the point where he was dubbed 'that weird creepy kid' by his peers, so it was natural that he had no friends. Instead of worrying about that, he devoted all of his time to gaining knowledge and learning how to fight. Academically, he was the smartest student in his school, something which pissed off his ex-childhood friend. Physically, he was at peak non-strength enhanced human potential. He had mastered various forms of hand-to-hand combat. If he couldn't be allowed to die, then he would become the one to push back other people's deaths.

Sadly, this won't be easy for the boy, especially when he has to deal with dying so much to do good, but he was willing to take that risk. He will become a hero, even if it drives him insane.

0000

"All right, as you all know, you're all reaching the end of middle school," Izuku's middle-school homeroom teacher stated, causing the entire class to start paying attention to him. "Now's the time you all think about your future. Eh, who am I kidding? All of you are planning on becoming heroes, correct?"

Upon saying that, most of the students began cheering in affirmation, some of them even displaying their quirks in a non-destructive manner.

"Hey teach, don't lump me into the same category as these crappy side characters," Katsuki stated, the boy being in Izuku's homeroom much to his annoyance. "I'm off to be the best damn hero you've ever seen."

"Ah, right, you're applying to U.A correct?" His teacher asked the boy, surprising most of his classmates. U.A Academy was considered to be the best hero development school in Japan. The chances of anyone getting in were slim, yet this didn't seem to faze Katsuki, the boy having a smirk on his face.

"Damn right I am, I even aced the mock test!"

As his classmates began fawning over Katsuki, Izuku began to dive into his own little world, not wanting to watch his classmates stroke the ego of his biggest bully.

'Sure, you'll be a hero...the same day you become a decent human being,' Izuku thought to himself. Ever since Katsuki gained his quirk, he became a typical school bully, beating and abusing people for fun. His favorite target was Izuku simply because of the status of his quirk. Izuku was immortal, meaning Katsuki had a free punching bag. It didn't help that Izuku was essentially quirkless unless he actually died, something Katsuki saw as him being weak and a reason to hate him. Izuku would've done something about Katsuki a long time ago, but he was protected by the school. He was their 'prized student' due to his good academic standing and strong quirk. He would be the one to get their middle-school on the maps as they'd be able to brag about the fact they had helped raise a 'great' hero. Back when he tried telling the teachers about the boy's abuse, they'd wave him off. 'You can't die', they'd say. 'So stop complaining.' It actually brought up a good question; if someone killed Izuku, could they be charged with murder? According to the time he was hit by a drunk driver, the answer was no. The police only charged him with driving under the influence despite his mother's protests.

If Izuku ever thought about trying to fight back against his bully, he could be expelled, ruining his chances at getting into a hero school. Yes, Izuku's quirk was more powerful than the other boy's, but society seemed to have a strange fixation on 'flashy' quirks, hence why they valued Katsuki over him.

"Midoriya, aren't you applying to U.A as well?" The teacher asked him.

"Glad to see you read my application," Izuku replied without missing a beat before going back to his journal titled 'Hero Analysis for the Future No. 14.' The boy had developed the hobby of keeping detailed notes about every hero and villain he could find. Doing so allowed him to think of ways in which one could effectively use their quirk while also coming up with ways to render a quirk useless. As a hero, one cannot rely solely on their own quirk, even one which allowed the user to be immortal. It wasn't his life that he cared about, it was the ones of the people he was saving. What's the point of being willing to die when it wouldn't change a thing?

"...I mean, his quirk is good..." one of his classmates stated, causing everyone else to start murmuring. The only person who wasn't was Katsuki, but Izuku wasn't even paying attention to his classmates to notice.

"Deku," Katsuki growled, not liking the fact the boy was applying to the same school as him, Deku being a nickname the boy gave him out of mockery. Deku was a word meaning useless, and Katsuki latched onto it, using it to mock the boy for the fact he was quirkless unless he died. Honestly, he felt Katsuki could have a little more variety when calling him names. Seriously, he only latched onto that one and 'shitty punching bag' as insults. For someone who was supposedly the second smartest student in the school, behind himself obviously, he sure didn't act like it…

"All right, all right, that's enough," the teacher stated to regain control of the class.

The bell rang a few minutes later, causing everyone to flood outside the room. Glad that the day was over, the boy began to pack his things, only for someone to swipe his journal.

"The fuck is this?" Katsuki asked out loud, making his victim nervously eye him as he had no idea what was going to happen. "Hm…'Hero Analysis for the future?' You really think this is going to help you?"

In the background, two boys snickered, them being followers of Katsuki despite the fact he simply saw them as extras.

Izuku rolled his eyes. Having died multiple deaths, he no longer feared the boy in front of him. Seriously, he's faced death multiple times, some means far more slow and painful than those caused by being hit with one of the boy's explosions. "Yes. What the hell do you want?"

Katsuki glared at Izuku before speaking. "Behind every hero is a story about their uprising. I want mine to be unique. I'll be the only person to have graduated from this shitty school and make it pro. I'd rather not have any setbacks, so don't apply to U.A, got it?"

"Pft!" Izuku snickered. He couldn't help it. This was the person his middle school was betting on to help put them on the maps? Their legacy? He would've laughed more if it wasn't for the fact he wanted to go home. "Hate to break it to you, again, but the world doesn't revolve around you. I'm going to U.A and you can't stop me."

If Katsuki was angry before, he was now enraged. "You think someone like you can compete with someone like me, huh!? You're just a fucking pebble in my way!"

Izuku glanced at his watch. "Are you done talking about your inferiority complex or do you still need a minute?"

This was Izuku's typical way of dealing with Katsuki and the people who treated him poorly. They outright sought to make it miserable, so why should he show them any? It wasn't like that would change anything, he's tried that before, so he might as well get some laughs out of interacting with them.

*BOOM!*

In response, Katsuki blew up Izuku's notebook, the boy tossing it out the window a second later.

"Damn, what did that notebook ever do to you?"

Katsuki looked like he was ready to blow up. "YOU'RE A NOBODY DEKU! Just do us all a favor, take a swan dive off the roof and hope you stay dead! You'll be far more useful dead than you fucking are now!"

An aura of silence surrounded everyone, the three bullies waiting for Izuku's reaction. Most would be put to tears or enraged by such a statement, so imagine their surprise when Izuku began smiling.

"You know Bakugo? We're nine months away from graduating from this 'shitty school,'" Izuku told him, his fake smile growing to a creepy size. "The school won't be able to protect you anymore. One day, you're going to run your mouth off to the wrong person. What will you do then? You'll probably try blasting them because that's all you're good at and it's your solution for everything, but that won't always work." Izuku circled around the bullies. "If you're lucky, you'll just get beat up and get a reality check. If you're unlucky, then you'll be exposed for being the villainous psychopath you are." Izuku bopped Katsuki in the nose, the other boy frozen in place by his rage. "So let me ask you for a favor. Either stop trying to be a hero or change your attitude. All you're going to do is get someone killed, and, well, not everyone's like me." Izuku turned towards Katsuki's lackeys. "As for you two, get a life. The real world's a scary place and you won't be able to leech off of Bakugou once we graduate." The young immortal checked his watch once more before patting the three of them on their heads. "Well, good talk, but I gotta go. Mom's making katsudon."

Slinging his backpack over his shoulder, Izuku hummed a happy tune as he left the three bullies to their own devices.

0000

"Ah, just my luck, a disguise, and one of a harmless schoolboy no less. Looks like I can finally get rid of that pesky hero."

Izuku facepalmed. Of course he'd run into a villain today. Having wasted enough time retrieving his notebook, Izuku decided to take a shortcut through a small tunnel. Unfortunately, it seemed like a villain was using it as a hideout. 'Fuck my life.'

Izuku simply sighed as the villain shot a tendil at him.

"Get over here!" Pulling him towards his body, the villain began absorbing him. "Don't worry kid, this won't take long."

"That's what they all say," Izuku mumbled to himself. Part of him wanted to let the villain know that he was just wasting his time, but the other part of him knew that it was best he deal with the villain himself. He didn't want to get innocent bystanders involved.

"Hah, you know, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be caught right now," The villain mocked his dying victim. "Thanks kid, you're my hero."

Izuku would've responded, but once again, his world went to black as the familiar pain that came with dying began consuming his body…

And then he woke up, with a new quirk to boot. He managed to get lucky, scoring a high level water manipulation quirk.

"Wait, what's going on?" The villain asked out loud as he felt himself being forced out of Izuku's body. Once all the sludge was out of his body, Izuku forced the villain's body to turn into a ball.

"Pro tip, next time you attack someone, at least know what their quirk is beforehand," Izuku casually said before causing the sludge villain's body to freeze over. "Anyways, just sit tight until a pro-hero gets you. Have fun in jail."

With his job here being done, Izuku left the tunnel. Unknown to him, exactly when he left the cave, the world's top hero and 'Symbol of Peace' All Might had entered the cave, managing to find Izuku's work.

"Seems like another hero managed to catch you," All Might mumbled to himself, his signature smile present as he admired the sturdiness of the ice around him. "Well, this makes my job easier!"

0000

There were nine months separating Izuku from U.A's entrance exam. A good chunk of the afternoons occupying those months were spent at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, a polluted beach which Izuku lived near. Taking up the task of cleaning the entire beach, the boy used this to increase his strength, it serving as part of his training. There was also the fact that he occasionally found extremely useful items while cleaning the beach. One of his personal favorites was a katana. Now, Izuku knew that he would benefit greatly from a weapon, so finding that katana gave him the motivation to learn how to use one. In addition, he brought himself a bb gun. It was best to be prepared, so Izuku decided that he should learn how to use a gun as well.

It was hard work learning how to use two weapons, making sure that his skills in hand to hand combat were honed, maintaining his great intellect, and cleaning an entire beach at once, but the boy pushed through it all.

Nothing was going to stop him from being a hero.

0000

After a grueling nine months, it was finally time for Izuku to take U.A's entrance exam. The boy was confident that he'll ace the written portion of the exam, but he knew he was going to struggle with the physical portion of the exam. The exam had him fighting robots and well, there was no way he could hurt them with his bare fists. As such, Izuku decided to wake up early so he could snag a quirk before the exam.

"Hey mom, I'm going to burn myself at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park before I head to U.A," the boy told his mother as he prepared to leave.

"Alright. Good luck with your exam!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

Leaving his home, Izuku did what he said he was going to do. Taking off his clothes, Izuku poured a bottle of alcohol over himself and using a lighter he found on the beach while cleaning it, lit himself ablaze.

Having spent so much time with his quirk, Izuku generally knew what types of quirks came with the various ways one can die. By falling from a high place, the quirks he's most likely going to get were endurance enhancers, strength enhancers, or flight. Breaking his neck primarily gave him quirks that made it so he didn't have to breathe or quirks that allowed him avoid breaking bones such as elastibility. Drowning tended to give him water based quirks, though quirks that made it so he didn't have to breathe were common as well. Getting hit by a moving object such as a car sometimes gave him a speed enhancing quirk in addition to ones which enhanced his strength or endurance. Finally, of all the more common ways to die, being burnt to death gave him fire based quirks, which was what he was currently aiming for.

Of course, being burnt alive hurts like hell and took forever to do its job, so Izuku ended up waiting about a minute or so before passing. Popping right back up, the boy was granted a medium level fire quirk, something he was immensely happy for. He seriously thought that he'd get a fire resistance quirk instead and would have to reset his quirk until he got the right one.

Putting on his clothes, the boy noticed that an elderly couple was looking at him as if he were a mad man, having seen Izuku light himself ablaze. Giving the gobsmacked couple a smile and friendly wave, Izuku made his way to U.A.

"So this is it," Izuku mumbled to himself as he stared at the campus.

"Out of my fucking way Deku!" The voice of his childhood bully commanded, causing Izuku to turn around. Seeing as Katsuki was actually expecting the boy to move, Izuku frowned. Some things never change…

Deciding that he needed all the energy he currently had for the exam, Izuku simply did as he was told. Walking forwards, the boy failed to notice a large crack in the sidewalk. Like a moron, he tripped over it…

'I am an idiot…'

Before he could hit the floor, the boy was surprised when someone gently touched his shoulder, causing him to float. Looking to his right, he noticed a girl was keeping him afloat with what seemed to be some sort of telekinesis quirk. Or was it an anti-gravitation quirk? Eh, he'll have to find out later.

"And release." Upon saying that, the girl managed to release her hold on the boy, him landing safely on his feet. "Whew, it's a good thing I managed to catch you. Falling before the entrance exam would've been some serious bad luck."

"I mean, I tripped over this thing, so I think I already have crappy luck," the boy sarcastically replied, causing the girl to giggle at him. "But thanks anyways. I'm Izuku Midoryia, and you are?"

"Ochako Uraraka," The girl greeted, only for her watch to start beeping. "Oh shoot, the exam's going to start soon. Well, good luck Midoriya."

"You too." Waving the girl goodbye as she ran into the building, Izuku sighed. "Let me go as well."

0000

The only way to describe the written portion of the exam was that it was easy for the young boy. He actually ended up being the first out of the classroom. After a few hours of waiting, the physical portion of the exam was about to start.

0000

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" Famous hero and U.A Entrance exam host Present Mic shouted, using his sound based quirk to louden his voice.

"HEY!" Izuku replied, much to the annoyance of everyone else. Present Mic was one of his favorite pro-heroes and well, he wasn't going to leave him hanging. The boy could only imagine how embarrassed the man would feel if no one bothered replying. Yelling was also a great stress reliever and seeing as how he literally burnt to death today, he was going to take every chance he could to destress himself.

"Shut the fuck up Deku," Katsuki snarled. Unfortunately, the two were seated next to each other.

"How about no?"

"I like your energy little listener!" Present Mic said, pointing at Izuku. I'm here to present the guidelines for your practical, ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH!" At this point, he saw some of the test-goers giving him annoyed looks, but did Izuku care? Not at all. It wasn't like he was sabotaging their chances by yelling or harming them…

"I'll be making sure to pay extra attention to you!"

Huh, so maybe he was…still, he wasn't harming them.

"ANYWAYS, this is how the test will go! You will conduct a ten minute long city landscape maneuver! Within this city, there will be fake villains, each worth different amounts of points!" As he said this, the screen behind him started lighting up before revealing the three 'villains,' aka, three different types of training robots. "Use your quirks to disable them by any means necessary. Oh, cheating or injuring others is strictly prohibited, so if you do any of these things., YOU WILL BE ELIMINATED! And trust me, we'll know if you do."

Katsuki scoffed before throwing a jab at Izuku. "Guess you get to live for another day."

"But I can't die…"

"ANY QUESTIONS?!"

"Yes!" A formal looking individual with glasses said. "It was said there were no less than four varieties of fake villains on the handout. As the top hero academy in Japan, you should be ashamed of making such a careless error. "Also, you in the back!" The formal boy pointed to confused Izuku. "Your yelling has done nothing but serve as a distraction for those of us trying to take this test. If you don't plan on taking this seriously, then I suggest you leave."

Izuku gave him a blank look before slowly raising a fist. He then flipped the formal boy the bird. "That's how many fucks I give. Part of being a hero is to be able to work under stress and if one idiot's PROMPTED yelling is distracting, then why are you here?"

"Chillax examinees," Present Mic said, trying to calm everyone down, Great point! There is a final villain, but they are worth zero points. If I were you, I'd run if you encounter one. GOT IT!?"

This time, he actually got a bit of cheers in response. "THEN BREAK A LEG EVERYONE! PLUS ULTRA!"

0000

"Uh, what are you waiting for? The exam started like two minutes ago. Villains aren't going to wait for you. GO!"

Izuku didn't need to be told twice. Rushing into the testing area, the boy began searching for a robot to fight. Eventually, he managed to find an opponent. A fireball later and it was down.

"One down," Izuku said as he cracked his knuckles. "Many more to go."

0000

If one were to ask Shota Aizawa, pro hero EraserHead and teacher at U.A what he thought of the entrance exam, he'd say that they should get rid of it and change it up. The test primarily tested how strong an individual's quirk was and nothing else. To him, the strength of one's quirk shouldn't be how potential heroes are determined. A person's skill and intelligence were also important. Just look at him. His quirk was called 'Erasure,' meaning that any non-mutant he made eye contact with would lose their quirk. Without their quirks, most of the villains he faced were pushovers. In his opinion, this could also be said about the heroes. Last year, he had a class filled with powerful quirk users, but he expelled them all. None of them had the skill or intelligence needed to fight without it, meaning if they ran into a villain who has a quirk that counters theirs, then they'd be dead in an instant. There was also the fact that someone with a non-offensive quirk could be better at handling a situation compared to someone who simply shoots fire, but due to the nature of the exam, they'd never get a chance to shine.

Thankfully, this year's hopeful applicants had a bit more potential than last year's, but no one had really managed to catch his eye.

"Holy shit!" Present Mic shouted, earning the attention of the rest of the faculty present.

"May I ask what has caused you to say such vulgar language?" The principal of U.A, Nezu, asked. Nezu was some form of animal hybrid born with a quirk that made him one of the smartest beings in the world. Glancing at the stack of papers in the man's hands, the principal was able to figure out the answer himself. "Ah, you found his file."

Shota raised an eyebrow at this. Normally, the quirked animal barely paid much attention to the applicants unless they passed. "His?"

"Izuku Midoriya," Nezu responded, gesturing to Present Mic to hand the man the files. "He's quite the unique individual. If I had known about him earlier, I would've given him a recommendation."

This silenced everyone. Nezu never gave out recommendations, so for him to say so meant that this boy did something to catch his eye.

"What makes him so special?" Pro-hero and U.A teacher Midnight asked him.

"His quirk rivals the likes of All Might's."

The man in question coughed up some blood while Shota began to lose interest. Another kid with another powerful quirk. Glancing at the monitors, the man noticed the boy taking down robots with a fire quirk.

"He potentially has unlimited power. However, that's not all. The boy can't die."

Now Shota was interested. "Can't die? Is such a quirk even possible?"

"I was surprised as well, but it is," Nezu responded. "Izuku Midoriya's quirk, 'Resurrection', makes it so that he is immortal. If he 'dies,' he is revived with a new quirk relating to his cause of death."

Shota blinked. Such a quirk basically transcended what was currently known about quirks.

A second later, Shota put two-and-two together and his face paled. "He's using a fire quirk… did he?"

"Die?" Nezu asked, finishing his question. "Yes." Everyone paled at this thought as Nezu continued his explanation. "Most likely due to flammation based on his current quirk. The fact he is willing to kill himself to pass this test more than shows his resolve. Keep in mind that his file states that he still feels pain."

Shota began analyzing the boy, his curiosity hitting the boiling point. He wanted to see what Izuku was capable of. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. While engaging with the robots, Izuku skillfully and swiftly took them out. Yes, his current quirk was helping him out immensely, but the boy had a level of mastery of martial arts found in so few people today. Glancing at Nezu's file of the boy, he found out that while Izuku would be given basic knowledge on how to use his quirk, being able to effectively fight with it was something the boy had to figure out himself.

'He's adaptable,' Shota noted in his head. Learning how to effectively use a quirk took a lot of effort, especially when you only have that quirk for a day. Further glancing at the screen, Shota managed to catch something important, something all of the other faculty members noticed as well upon seeing the normally stoic man paying so much attention to a single applicant. The way Izuku fought wasn't like a student. No, it was more like a pro-hero. Each move he made had purpose and the intensity in his eyes was like nothing else. This boy has fought before, has saved before, and has seen some stuff no child his age should ever have to. All of this was reflected especially when he would help some of the other test-goers, throwing himself in harm's way without fear. With his quirk, he understood death like no one else, and he was willing to do everything he can to prevent other people from experiencing what he has gone through.

The man had to wonder though, does the boy go to therapy? There was no way the boy was mentally and emotionally stable after experiencing death multiple times.

"How many points does he have?" Shota asked.

"He's currently in the lead," Present Mic stated.

"Good. I want him in my class."

Everyone stared at the man. Shota has never asked for a student to be in his class before.

Seeing this, Nezu smiled. "Seems like he's made a good impression on you. Hopefully he will continue to do so once we release the zero-pointer. All Might, if you would."

"On it!" The number one hero swiftly pressed the button, releasing the zero-pointer.

"Let us see how all our applicants do when faced with an immense threat…"

0000

Izuku smirked at the carnage he had created. He had managed to rack up fifty villain points with a medium level fire quirk.

Everything was going well, that is, until the zero-pointer was released.

"Isn't this a bit too excessive?" Izuku asked himself as he watched the robot blow up buildings with literal laser beams. Glancing to the side, he noticed that everyone began running away, something Izuku thought was a good idea. Before he could move however, something managed to catch his attention.

"H-help." Under some rubble and in the path of the robot was the brown haired girl who managed to catch him from falling. It was clear she couldn't get out and if someone didn't do anything, she would be crushed. "S-somebody, please help me!"

Some would point out that the zero-pointer was most likely programmed to avoid causing any lethal damage, meaning it would simply step over the girl. Izuku would argue that there was a chance that the robot could still kill her. Instead of running away, Izuku ran forwards, ready to help the girl.

'It's eye is exposed,' Izuku noted as he took in the robot's appearance. 'I don't think I can generate enough heat to destroy it, but I might be able to distract it by blinding it.'

Chucking a fireball, Izuku smiled as the robot suddenly stopped moving, seemingly trying to regain its eyesight. While it did so, Izuku took his place next to the girl. "Alright, you have a quirk that lets you make things float. Think you can get this stuff off you?"

The girl gave him a look of uncertainty. "I-I think so, but my ankle is sprained and that thing's getting close."

"Don't worry about that," Izuku told her as he chucked another fireball right at its eye. "Just concentrate on lifting. I'll hold it off."

The confidence Izuku extruded when saying this motivated her to lift the rubble off. Throwing another fireball, Izuku picked her up, bridal style. "Think you can use your quirk on me? I'm not sure how long the same trick's going to work on it and I wanna get out of here."

The girl did so without question.

"Good, now hang on tight."

She only had a second to do so as a burst of flames shot from Izuku's back.

"Well, there goes my shirt," the boy said as they rocketed forwards. Eventually, they managed to catch up to the other test-goers. "You can release me now."

The girl compiled, dropping her quirk.

"Whew, that was fun," Izuku said with a laugh. "Flying's always fun. Are you alright?"

For a while, the girl couldn't speak, star struck by the boy who had saved her. She has never seen such bravery and skill before in her life. Judging by the fact that everyone else was looking at the boy in a similar way, she wasn't the only one. "Y-yeah, but my ankle still hurts."

Izuku nodded. "I'll carry you to the nurse."

The girl finally noticed the position they were in and became a stuttering mess. Izuku however didn't and continued doing his thing.

Thankfully, the boy didn't have to travel far because the nurse was already on site.

"Oh dear, seems like these tests get more and more dangerous every year," an elderly lady said to herself as she strolled towards the test takers. Izuku immediately recognized her as a Recover Girl, a hero who heals others instead of fighting bad guys. "Does anyone need healing?"

As much as Izuku wanted to release his inner fanboy right now, there were more important things he had to do. "She does."

Nodding her head, the woman kissed the girl in her arms, healing her ankle. "There you go. All better."

"Thanks," the girl said in gratitude, Izuku setting her down shortly after.

"How about you?" Recovery Girl asked Izuku.

"Unless you can heal my shirt, I'm fine," Izuku told her. With Ochako's body being the only thing keeping his shirt on him, it fell off, exposing his upper body. "Thanks though."

"Not a problem," Recovery Girl stated before facing everyone else. "As for the rest of you, you've all had a long day. I'd suggest going home and getting some rest. We'll send you your results over the mail in a few weeks."

"What a day," Izuku said to himself as he left, having no real reason to stay. "I'm surprised I didn't die."

Unknown to him, two people were moved by his act of saving the girl from danger.

'That boy…he clearly acted like a hero when the rest of us ran. It seems I still have a bit to learn…'

'He saved me without hesitation or fear for his safety. He could've easily used this time to earn more points. He definitely deserves to come here…'

0000

Back at the teacher's lounge, everyone was surprised at what they had just witnessed. Izuku had rushed in without fear and had fought the zero-pointer, and held it off not with raw power, but by strategizing.

'If I haven't already chosen my successor, I would have picked him,' All Might thought to himself. Known only to a few, All Might's time was running out, having suffered a major wound against a villain so dangerous that All Might made sure the public never learnt of his name. All Might's quirk, a stockpiling quirk known as One for All, was one that could be transferred, so he ended up giving it to a boy he deemed worthy of being the next Symbol of Peace.

"Like I said, I want him in my class," Shota said, ending the silence. "I'd like to have at least one competent student in my class this year."

"Hey, you're always taking the stars from me," Sekijiro Kan, pro-hero Vlad King and another teacher at U.A replied. "I think I should have him!"

Thus, a small argument broke out as to who should be the one to teach the young immortal. In the end, Shota ended up winning, making Izuku part of class 1-A.


	2. The King of Agro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku pisses off Katsuki and shows him how the real world works, all without dying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hi everyone, FireSlash here and welcome to another chapter of 'Resurrection Isn't Fun'. Glad to see you guys like this fic so far :-). I just want to remind people to vote for what pairing you want to see in this fic (between Tsuyu and Ochako).
> 
> I don't have anything else to say, so let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-)

"Izuku, it's here!"

Blinking, the young immortal saw his mother scurrying towards him, an envelope in hand. Eyeing it, he noticed that it was sent to him by U.A.

Two weeks had passed since he took the exam, so he had been expecting the letter.

"Thanks mom." Taking the envelope from his mother, Izuku ran up to his room and closed the door.

"Let's see if lighting myself on fire for that exam was worth it." Opening the envelope, he was confused to see that some sort of circular machine was inside instead of a standard letter. Touching the device, his confusion turned to one of surprise when a hologram began to appear, displaying an image of the current number one hero.

"I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!"

"All Might's working at U.A?" Izuku asked himself, seeing no other reason as to why the hero was on the recordings instead of the principal. Izuku wasn't going to lie, the idea of All Might working at U.A was something which excited him. All Might was his favorite hero after all. Being taught by him was something that made his inner hero-nerd squeal. Thankfully, he managed to hold in his excitement. "Neat!"

"It says here that you managed to pass the written portion of the exam and received a whopping total of fifty villain points on the physical portion, which is enough to pass! In fact, you've earned the second most points out of everyone taking the test this year!"

Izuku smiled at his accomplishment. "Looks like it was."

"However, that is not all!" The projection continued, turning his pride into confusion. "You see, the test was designed to help us look for those we think could be the best possible heroes! During the exam, we noticed that you've chosen to aid your competition at numerous points."

The hologram briefly showed all of Izuku's saves, that is, except for the part where he rescued Ochako from the zero-pointer.

"This earned you a total of ten hero points, boosting your score to sixty. HOWEVER, there's even more! How can we ignore the stunt you pulled with the zero pointer…"

The hologram then shifted to an image of the brunette he saved speaking to Present Mic.

"Uh, excuse me, but I have a question about the test…"

"Sure! Ask away, little listener!"

"Well, during the test, a green haired boy saved me from the zero-pointer that was about to crush me. I would've been dead if it wasn't for him, so if possible, if he didn't get enough points to pass, could you please give him some of mine. He deserves to go here!"

"HAHAHAHAH! Don't you worry, he'll be fine," Present Mic informed her. It was then that the hologram shifted back to All Might.

"Not only did you save her, but you made sure to do it in a manner which caused the least amount of destruction. For this, you have received seventy extra hero points and the girl you saved earned forty hero points!" The hologram's image shifted again to show a chart of the top ten highest scoring participants. Highlighted on it was the girl he saved and his own. With the hero points, he actually ended up scoring one hundred thirty points, putting him in first place by quite a margen. Second place had nothing on him. "Come young Midoriya, this is your Hero Academia now…"

"Hey mom, I made it!" Izuku shouted.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you!" His mom shouted back.

"THIS HOLOGRAM WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN 3..." His eyes widening, Izuku grabbed the disk. "...2" With no hesitation, the boy opened his window and tossed the device outside. "...1."

*BOOM!*

The hologram exploded into a pile of smoke, prompting Izuku to close his window.

"The hell?"

0000

"Excuse me! I ask that you take your feet off the desk this instant! It is extremely disrespectful to those who took the time to create it!"

"Pfft. Don't tell me what to do you filthy side character! Who the hell are you anyways?"

"My name is Tenya Iida and I come from Somei Private Academy…"

"Somei? So you're some damn elitist? I'm going to enjoy crushing you."

"Crush?! You wish to become a hero with that attitude?"

"Oh God damn it." Izuku silently groaned in annoyance at the scene unfolding in front of him. Not only had it revealed to him that he'd be spending three more years of his life with Katsuki (well, he should've expected this to happen since there are only two freshmen classes in U.A that are a part of the heroics department), but the boy he flipped off during the exam was in his class as well. He was really hoping for a fresh new start, but it looks like the world hated him too much to allow him such a luxury.

Deciding that it was a good idea not to piss anyone off before the day even started, Izuku took a seat somewhere in the front of the class and waited for his homeroom teacher. Naturally, it was at this moment when the formal boy decided to make his way to Izuku.

"You are the boy who took on the zero pointer and saved that girl, correct?"

Izuku raised an eyebrow at this while ignoring Katsuki's loud mumbles about he got 'fucking lucky', trying to figure out what this boy wanted from him while also simultaneously trying to see if he should play nice or not. On one hand, the boy might not be the jerk he thought he was. On the other hand, almost everyone Izuku met were jerks. "Yes?"

"Great! I must admit, I was quite surprised to see you managed to quickly deduce the hidden portion of the exam, something not even I could get. My name is Tenya Iida and I look forward to spending my next three academic years with you."

Izuku tilted his head. He wasn't expecting such a greeting. The boy probably had ulterior motives, but Izuku would smile and play along. No need to make an ass of himself on the first day. "Nice to meet you Iida, I'm Izuku Midoriya. Sorry for flipping you the bird earlier and about the hidden portion of the exam, I didn't know about it. I just saw a girl who was in danger and jumped in."

"I see… then you certainly deserve to be a hero," Tenya declared. "Very well then! I shall follow your example this day forth so I may call myself a hero someday as well."

As this was going on, a man in a sleeping bag began inching his way behind the teacher's desk, said man being Shota Aizawa.

Izuku saw him do so and became confused. "Hey Iida, do you know if U.A has a homeless employment policy going on?"

"Not to my knowledge… why do you ask?"

"There's a hobo behind the teacher's desk," Izuku said as he pointed to Shota. "Might want to do something about that." It was then that his hero knowledge kicked in. "Wait, nevermind. That's just Eraserhead. Don't know why a hero who hates attention is teaching, but hey, I'm not going to tell him how to live his life."

"Hey! Green hair… you're the boy that saved me!" Turning their attention towards the door, the two teens noticed the girl Izuku had helped enter the room. "Wow, I can't believe we're in the same class. Thank you for saving me… Izuku Midoriya, right?"

"Yeah," Izuku responded, analyzing the girl. She, like Tenya, seemed nice enough, but he would still keep his guard up around them. "Ochako Uraraka, right?"

"Yep!"

"Well, I'd love to talk to you more, but I think our teacher's waiting for us to quiet down."

"Huh?" Ochako asked, her voice catching the attention of all his classmates. It was then that everyone noticed Shota, the man having stepped out of his bag.

"Only one of you noticed… I'm a bit disappointed in those who didn't," Shota spoke, the class quieting down upon hearing his voice. "Part of being a hero is being alert. If I were a villain, everyone here but Midoriya would be-" Shota immediately remembered the boy's quirk. How the hell do you deal with someone who can't die? "-dead."

Izuku held in a laugh. It was obvious Shota knew. Well, everyone was going to find out one way or another. Depending on how they treat him once they find out will determine how he sees them in return. Will he finally get some friends? Probably not, but he was hoping they weren't like Katsuki. Dealing with one was already annoying as it is, he didn't need more.

"...Anyways, I'm wasting enough time as it is. I'll make this quick, I'm Shota Aizawa, your homeroom teacher. Understood?"

"Yes sensei!" Tenya diligently shouted as everyone looked at the strange man.

"Good. I'll be handing out your P.E uniforms. Go get changed and meet me at the back field. Just because it's your first day doesn't mean you don't have to work."

0000

"You managed to get here in under two minutes…" Shota told Izuku as the two stood outside, waiting for the rest of the boy's classmates. "Not bad."

"I just changed while heading over here," Izuku admitted as he glanced around the field. He never liked being in the locker rooms back in middle school, so whenever it was time for gym class, he'd change while walking. "What're we doing?"

"I'll explain once everyone gets here," Shota said.

"Do I need my quirk for this?"

"I'll explain once everyone gets here," Shota repeated.

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants, have it your way."

The two stood in awkward silence until everyone else arrived.

"Hmph, you all made it here in eight minutes…" Shota said, giving the rest of the class a disappointed look once everyone made it to the field. "We'll work on that. Now, the reason I brought you all out here is for a quirk assessment test."

"A quirk assessment test?" Ochako asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Izuku frowned. 'Of course. Shouldn't have left my lighter in my bag.'

Shota simply nodded in response. "Yes. You've all had basic physical assessment tests back in elementary school, correct? These are nearly the same."

"This is going to be so much fun!" A pink skinned girl shouted in excitement.

"Fun? You think being a hero is fun? Well, how about this: the person who scores the lowest on the assessment will be expelled."

"Expelled? But we just got here! That's so unfair!" a short boy with grape looking hair, Minoru Mineta, complained.

Everyone else began complaining as well, not liking the fact that people could be expelled on the first day, all except Izuku who seemed to be thinking about something.

"Unfair? According to the principle, us teachers can run our courses as we please. As a result, I'm sorry to tell you that for the next three years, U.A. will run you through the wringer. That's 'Plus Ultra.' Use your strength to overcome it all. So bring it…"

When Shota finished, most of the class looked at one another with uncertainty. Their looks of uncertainty would turn to one of confusion a second later.

"Hey sensei, do you have the keys to the roof?" Izuku asked his teacher. Since his lighter was in his bag, he only had two easy ways of killing himself; either he leaps off the roof or snaps his neck. Doing the latter won't give him anything useful for a physical exam, so the former was his only option.

Shota raised an eyebrow. "Keys to the roof?"

"You said this was a quirk assessment test…"

Shota's eyes widened as he realized what Izuku's intentions were. "You're taking this test quirkless."

"You sure?" Izuku asked. "I could always snap-"

"You're taking this test quirkless." The fact Izuku was willing to light himself on fire during U.A's Entrance Exam more than proved he was worthy of being in the hero course; there was no need to make him kill himself again. At this point, Shota just needed to know how athletic Izuku was. 'How the hell do I deal with this kid?'

"Alright. We'll do it your way," Izuku shrugged as everyone looked at them, confused as to what was going on. The only one who wasn't was Katsuki, who was happy that Izuku was taking this test quirkless. He was hoping Shota would expel him.

'Without dying, Deku's fucking worthless…'

0000

The exercises were simple, consisting of the softball throw, a 50 meter dash, a test of grip strength, a long jump, and a side stepping test. Thankfully, due to all the training he's done, Izuku was able to avoid coming in last on any of the tests.

Once all the tests were done, Aizawa began to address his class. "With that out of the way, it's time to reveal the results of the test."

With the press of a button, everyone's results and rankings were put on full display. Some were pleased with their score while others were not. In Minoru's case, he was tearing up as he found himself at the bottom of the pack despite his fantastic score on the repeated side step test. He already knew he was at risk for being expelled seeing as he was at the bottom of the pack. As for Izuku, he was satisfied with his score.

"Tenth place. Not bad."

'Fucking Deku,' Katsuki growled at seeing Izuku wasn't last.

As everyone continued reacting to their scores, Aizawa let loose a small cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "Now if you're all done comparing scores, I have an announcement to make. As I said before, the person with the lowest score on the exam is to be expelled. However, since all of you seem to be at least somewhat competent, I'm not expelling anyone today."

"OH THANK GOD!" Minoru joyfully cried out.

"Now go get changed. Your next class starts in ten minutes."

0000

The rest of the day came and went by quickly. After the quirk assessment exam, nothing of interest happened other than seeing which pro heroes would be teaching what class. Being the superhero fanboy he is, Izuku was practically in heaven, having a chance to meet some of his favorite heroes up close. After each of his classes, he asked each of his teachers for autographs.

Eventually, class 1-A found themselves waiting for their last class to start, it being the mandatory hero's basics course. Surprisingly, no one knew which hero would be teaching this class, well that is, except for Izuku. Such remained a mystery until said teacher ended up bursting through the door, making a memorable entrance.

"I AM...COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE AN ORDINARY PERSON!" The booming voice of their teacher shouted as he entered the door. With the hero's bulging muscles and his costume, there was no mistaking his identity: he was the number one hero All Might. Seeing the legendary hero in person, everyone began getting excited.

"Is that really All Might?"

"That's definitely his silver age costume!"

"Sign my book All Might!" Izuku shouted, pulling out his burnt journal.

"Settle down everyone!" All Might said, silencing everyone. "Yes, the rumors are true! I, All Might, will be teaching the hero's basics course here at U.A! Today, we'll be going over combat training! However, such training must be done with style! Your hero costumes are labeled with the same number as your seats. Put them on and meet me at Ground Beta! PLUS ULTRA!"

Wasting no time, everyone began grabbing their costumes and prepared for the lesson.

"Can I still get that autograph?" Izuku asked his teacher.

"Of course!" Grabbing the notebook, All Might signed with with surprising speed before giving it back to the eager fan.

"Thank you so much! I'll treasure this forever! It'll be a family heirloom!"

"Always glad to be of service!" The hero said before walking off. "Now, let us get ready for class."

0000

(Needs to be Edited)

'Man, U.A really came through,' Izuku thought to himself as he admired his costume. It wasn't really anything special, only consisting of an army vest, a respirator, and sweatpants, but it wasn't like he needed any protection due to his quirk. Even the army vest didn't offer anything, really only being there to supply ammo for his guns, a switch blade, and some smoke grenades.

Speaking of which, on each side of Izuku's waist hung two handguns, both having two small nozzles on each side. The ones on the outermost side controlled how powerful the guns were. On its lowest settings, they were weaker than a BB gun while on the highest, they could shoot through bricks. Obviously, since this was an exercise, he wasn't going to use the lethal settings on anyone but himself. The innermost nozzles turned the guns into rifles so he could hit people far away.

Finally, he had two short katanas hanging from his back in case he needed to do some close quarters combat.

Eventually done with admiring his costume, Izuku began leaving the changing room.

0000

Once everyone was in costume, All Might began explaining the exercise.

"Alright, as you all know, being a hero often means you'll be fighting bad guys! As such, you'll need to learn to defend yourselves. I've split you all into ten teams of two. Two teams will go head to head at a time, one serving as the heroes and one serving as the villains. The villains will be in charge of safeguarding a bomb inside a building. The heroes on the other hand will need to retrieve said bomb before the timer runs out. Any questions?"

"Can I blow everyone up?"

"How do the heroes retrieve the bomb?"

"Are we going to get expelled like with Aizawa sensei?"

"How will teams be chosen?"

"Isn't this cape fantastic?"

"Hold it! To retrieve the bombs, all the heroes need to do is touch it," All Might said before holding up a large strip capture tape. "Both the heroes and villains will be getting these strips of tape. Tie them around your opponent and they'll be eliminated from the battle. Also, no one's getting expelled."

Everyone released a sigh of relief at the fact no one was being expelled.

"Teams will be chosen through a lottery!" All Might continued, pointing at a computer behind him with all the student's names listed.

'Universe, if you love me, you'll put me on a team with someone decent and not with Bakugou. I'd rather drink bleach again than work with him.'

With a push of a button, All Might had the computer shuffle the teams. Once it finished, Izuku immediately looked at the listing, hoping that he wouldn't be partnered with Katsuki. He ended up lucking out in terms of partners though, Ochako being his partner instead.

"Wow, we're on the same team. It must be fate! I'll be counting on you."

'You do love me…' Izuku thought to himself, happy with his partner. Ochako's been nothing but nice to him thus far, so he couldn't complain. He gave the girl a friendly smile. "Great to be working with you."

Glancing over, he noticed that Katsuki was paired up with Tenya. Poor guy. He had to deal with his shenanigans…

Being the nice guy he was, Izuku began consolidating his acquaintance. "I'm so sorry for you. Good luck out there, you'll need it…"

"Now that teams have been made, it's time to see which ones will go head to head!" Pressing the button again, All Might had the computer randomize the matches. When Izuku saw who he was up against, he sighed. He was going up against Katsuki, the boy giving him a sinister look upon seeing the lineups, and their match was first.

Normally, Izuku would dread any encounter he had to deal with regarding the other boy, but this time, he couldn't help but smile. This was a situation he's been looking forward to for a long time…

0000

Once the matches were determined, the first one began. The villains had a ten minute head start to come up with a plan, something which Tenya wanted to use.

"The bomb's paper mache, so that's a relief. All right, here's what I think we should-" Tenya began speaking, only for Katsuki to cut him off.

"I don't give a shit about what you think. I'm going after Deku."

"And leave the bomb unguarded? That seems like a horrible plan."

"You'll be here to guard it, won't you dumbass?"

"Going in without a plan will only lead to failure. Teamwork here is import-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!"

Meanwhile, as the 'villains' were doing their thing, Izuku and Ochako were outside the building, trying their best to come up with a plan. Well, Izuku was the one making a plan.

"Alright, so Bakugou's going to come after me," Izuku told her. "While I fight him off, you go deal with Iida. I'll join you in a bit."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" The girl asked, not liking the idea of separation. "He looks mean."

"Trust me, I know that idiot like the back of my hand," Izuku said with a smirk. "He's not an issue."

"...Alright, I trust you. Just promise me that you'll surrender if things get too rough out there, ok?"

Izuku almost laughed, but remembered that she still didn't know his quirk. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Ten minutes are up! Hero team, you may now search for the bomb!"

Izuku grinned at his partner. "Let's do this."

0000

Once the announcement was made, Ochako followed her teammate through the building, him serving as her guide. For a while, the two were able to navigate the building without much problem. Unfortunately, all good things must end as after a few minutes, Izuku's eyes widened. Ochako was about to ask him what was wrong when he tackled her to the ground, a large explosion having gone off. Looking up, both teens saw Katsuki in all his glory staring at them, upset his shot had missed.

"I was sure I was going to smash your hea-"

*BAM!*

As Katsuki began talking, Izuku threw a punch at his forehead, causing him to stumble back.

"I think this is where we split off," Izuku said to Ochako while Katsuki recovered from the surprise attack.

"Alright! Good luck!"

When the girl left, Izuku turned his attention back to a very pissed off Katsuki.

"FUCKING DEKU!"

"You know 'Kacchan'," Izuku said, a false smile growing on his face. 'Kacchan' was an affectionate nickname Izuku gave the other boy when they were younger and still friends. However, the way he said it now held no such affection, instead using it to mock his former friend. "I've been waiting for this moment. Our middle school can't protect you anymore, which means I can finally deliver all the karma you've avoided, you karma houdini."

"Fuck off!" Launching himself forwards, Katsuki prepared to strike Izuku with a right hook, something the other boy saw coming from a mile away. Pulling out his katanas, Izuku rushed in and slashed at the grenade shaped gauntlets the blonde was wearing.

"Your costume is useless now," Izuku taunted, riling up his opponent. While the young immortal didn't know exactly what the gauntlets did, he knew that they were made to enhance Katsuki's explosions.

"I don't need those fucking things to kick your ass!" Katsuki shouted as he attempted to hit Izuku with another explosion.

However, what he failed to take into account was that Izuku's reach with his legs was longer than his own reach with his arms, so with a powerful roundhouse kick, Izuku sent him flying.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up with someone who actually knows how to fight?" Izuku mocked his opponent. "I told you things would be different once we graduate."

To the untrained eye, Katsuki would appear to be a great fighter, his fighting instinct being admirable. To a highly trained fighter however, they'd realize the boy's moves could easily be manipulated. He lacked variety, utilizing the same moves over and over, only changing his movements ever so slightly. Having seen the boy in action before, Izuku knew everything he could do and knew for a fact he could take him out in a few moves. This all stems from the fact that Katsuki's never been in a real fight before, all his 'fights' being one sided beatdowns. Izuku on the other hand has been in his fair share of scraps, mainly against serial killers and muggers. It wasn't his fault that his favorite library was in a rough neighborhood. It wasn't like he had much to worry about anyways seeing as he can't die.

"Shut the fuck up Deku! You think you're hot shit just because you know some fancy tricks?!" Katsuki shouted at him, the boy being more angry than ever before.

"I mean, you think you're hot shit because you can make boom booms," Izuku retorted. Again, Katsuki ran towards Izuku. This time however, he was aiming to go for a smokescreen, something Izuku picked up on seeing as whenever the blonde went for a feint, he'd extend his arm three-fourths of its actual length. Pulling out his gun, Izuku shot the boy in the stomach, interrupting his attack. Stumbling backwards, the blonde attempted to get his bearings together, only to see that Izuku somehow managed to close the distance between them, his gun pointing at his neck as he continued holding onto that fake smile he's been wearing throughout their fight. "You always saw me as worthless because my quirk's not always active, but here I am, kicking your ass, and look, I didn't need to die once to do so."

*BANG!*

"That's for all the times you've killed me you son of a bitch."

Katsuki collapsed on his knees, struggling to breath. Izuku had the gun on its lowest setting when he shot his opponent in the neck, so he would be fine, though it'll take a bit for him to fully recover. Using this to his advantage, Izuku secretly rolled a smoke grenade between the two of them and slid on his respirator. Once it exploded, Izuku ran in and wrapped the other boy's leg in the capture tape before he could start launching a turrent of explosions.

"KATSUKI BAKUGOU IS ELIMINATED!" The voice of All Might echoed through the intercom. The man never specified how someone had to wrap their opponent in capture tape, something Izuku took advantage of when battling Katsuki.

"Maybe now you'll work on being a better person," Izuku taunted as his bully began cursing. "But you probably won't. Anyways, I got an exercise to win."

0000

With Ochako giving the boy instructions through an earpiece the two were given before the exercise, it didn't take long for Izuku to find Tenya and the bomb, both being on the fourth floor.

'Iida's speed's going to make him a problem,' Izuku thought to himself as he hid from the other boy, who was too busy keeping Ochako away from the bomb to even suspect something was up. 'So I'm going to have to distract him.'

Izuku rolled three smoke bombs to where his classmates were, both being too engrossed in their fight to notice until it was too late.

"Use your quirk to walk on the ceiling and drop on the bomb," Izuku whispered to his earpiece as the smoke filled the room.

"Ok." Utilizing Tenya's disorientation to her advantage, Ochako made herself float. Flipping upside-down, the girl began tip-toeing on the ceiling as Izuku pulled out his guns and shot at Tenya. With them being set to its lowest potency, all they did was make a loud 'clanking' sound as they were unable to pierce the other boy's metallic costume. What it did do though was allow Tenya to figure out where Izuku was. Using his engines to run forwards, the boy gripped Izuku by the shirt.

"I commend your bravery hero," Tenya said, seemingly aiming to get himself to play the villain role the best he could. "But this is a battle you cannot win."

Izuku smirked. "Sorry to break it to you, but you lost ever since you decided to go after me. You see-"

"What do you mean?"

"CLAIMED!" Ochako shouted as she hugged the bomb.

"-I was only a distraction."

Izuku's plan ended up working as Tenya wasn't able to notice Ochako, allowing the girl to safely land on her target.

"HERO TEAM WINS!" All Might shouted, signaling the end of the battle trial.

Izuku smiled to himself, happy with his performance. Sadly, that smile turned into a frown when the boy realized that Katsuki won't be taking this loss lightly. His ego had been attacked and he was going to be more violent from now on. Oh well, it's not like he can do much besides killing him again. At this point, Katsuki was simply a minor nuisance…

'Maybe he'll get himself expelled. That would be nice.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: No deaths this chapter, I know. Initially, I was going to have Izuku leap off U.A's roof and take the Quirk Assessment Exam, but as I was writing this chapter, it didn't feel right, so I scrapped it. Next chapter's the USJ, so it'll make up for this. Also, next chapter's the last chapter of 'Immortality Sucks' that I'm reworking for this fic, meaning updates will be slower afterwards. I thought I'd let you know just in case. Also, you'll notice that I don't have Izuku working as a vigilante like I do in 'Immortality Sucks.' Well, the whole vigilante thing in that fic was done for two reasons; to get Izuku and Yui to encounter one another and to set up an event which has yet to take place as of writing this. Neither will be happening in this fic, so there's no need for Izuku to go vigilante. This Izuku would rather hone his skills first since he can't reset the day. Also, the quirk analysis entries aren't here mainly due to the fact this Izuku dies considerably less than his counterpart and has better luck.


	3. My Life for Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku has to deal with villains taking over the USJ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey everyone, Fire Slash here and welcome to another chapter of 'Resurrection Isn't Fun'. Glad to see so many of you showing support for the story. I don't really have much else to say other than to make sure to vote for which girl you want Izuku to end up with (Ochako or Tsuyu) and to follow my Instagram (Fire_slash_fanfiction).
> 
> Well, let's get right to the story. Review and enjoy :-)

Izuku watched the rest of the exercise go down. Being the first to go gave him the benefit of being able to analyze his classmates without having to worry about his match, so he did just that. By the time the last group went, the boy had created a page for everyone, completely noting their strengths and weaknesses. Well, there was still one person he had yet to do. For some reason, his classmate Shoto Todoroki has yet to use the fire aspect of his quirk. Based on the interviews he’s seen with his father, the number two hero Endeavor, the boy had the ability to summon ice and fire from his left and right side respectively. Why he has yet to use his fire remained a mystery. Perhaps he has no natural resistance to fire, meaning that if he overused it, it would burn him. It would explain the burn mark surrounding his eye. 

Eventually, the exercises ended and his class was dismissed. The boy was prepared to go home, only for his classmates to suddenly stop him. 

"Oh hey, there he is," a muscular boy said as Izuku walked into the classroom to get his bag. 

“What’re you all looking at me for?” Izuku asked them, raising an eyebrow. Last time he checked, he didn’t do anything wrong. Thinking about it, they probably wanted to know his quirk as he has yet to use it...

"Dude, you were beyond manly out there!" A red haired boy ecstatically told him, eagerly standing up so he could move closer to the boy. 

“Out where?” Was Izuku missing something here?

"In the battle exercise! Your match motivated us. You took out Bakugo like it was nothing!" The red-head told him. 

"You were all over the place," a pink skinned girl with horns said with the same energy as the red haired boy, this girl being the same one who had angered Aiwaza during the quirk assessment test. "Ducking and striking like nothing!"

"I have to admit, it was quite elegant-" a blonde kid began to say, only to be cut off by the pink haired girl.

"So cool! Ah, I never introduced myself. I'm Mina Ashido."

"I'm Ejiro Kirishima," the red haired boy from earlier said, jumping back into the conversation.

Not missing a beat, the blonde kid decided to make his presence known. "I am the _magnifique_ Yuga Aoyama."

"And I'm Rikido Sato," the muscular boy said with a smile, contradicting his rather intimidating stature. "Nice job out there. You really kicked butt!"

Izuku blinked. Were they giving him praise? In response, he gave them a smile. ”Thanks! You guys did great as well!”

“Eh, I think I could’ve done better, but thanks!” Ejiro stated. 

Izuku put an arm around the red haired boy. “Hey, that’s what we’re here for, right? To get better.” 

Ejiro did a fist pump, excitement flowing through his body. “Yeah, you’re right!” 

A glance at the school’s clock told Izuku that he needed to leave. Removing his arm, Izuku grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “Well, I’d love to stay, but I gotta go home. See you all tomorrow!”

“Bye Midori!” Mina yelled back.

“Stay manly dude!” Ejiro shouted. 

Sato gave him a calm wave. “See you tomorrow.”

0000

Having left the school, Izuku began walking home, only for someone to stop him. 

“Hey Deku!”

Izuku froze in his tracks upon hearing Ochako say Katsuki’s nickname for him, a fist forming inside his sweater pocket. He was really hoping that he didn’t have to hear that name from anyone besides his bully now that he was out of middle-school, but alas, it doesn’t look like things will change. It was odd though, Ochako seemed like the last person who would call him Deku based on their interactions. Had she been pretending to be nice to him? He’ll have to find out. 

Turning around, he gave her a fake smile, though unlike the ones he used against Katsuki, this one looked real. “Yes?”

Funny enough, Tenya was also with her. What he wanted, Izuku didn’t know. 

“Let’s walk together,” The girl said with a beaming smile. Izuku faltered at this, either her acting was too good or she was genuinely trying to be his friend. 

Deciding that the company would be nice, Izuku complied. “Eh, why not? As long as you don’t call me ‘Deku’ again.”

“But isn’t that what Bakugo calls you?”

Izuku almost face-palmed himself. Turns out the girl, despite being a sweetheart, wasn’t aware of social cues. “The idiot calls me that as an insult. Something about me being useless or something, but I don’t really listen to the crap that comes out of his mouth unless I want to lose brain cells.”

Guilt began to consume the girl. “Oh shoot! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know!” 

Seeing that the girl was genuinely sorry, Izuku simply brushed off the misunderstanding. “It’s fine. Just for the future though, never repeat nicknames unless you get that person’s permission.”

“I won’t,” Ochako said with a bow. Seeing the peppy girl upset was making Izuku feel a bit guilty…

“An insult? Did U.A really accept someone like him?” Tenya asked. Izuku had to admit, he forgot the other boy was with them, but his comment more than made his appearance known. 

“Hero schools love their powerful quirks,” Izuku told him. “You have one, then you’re golden. U.A never gave us a physiological evaluation and most schools don’t anyways.”

Tenya frowned. He never realized this before, but Izuku was correct. “Someone should do something about that…”

“Ya know, I think ‘Deku’ sounds like ‘Dekiru’,” Ochaco cut in, completely unaware that the conversations had shifted away from his nickname. “Like ‘you can do it’.”

Izuku noted that she had a good point. However, the name was already tainted. “I appreciate it, but I’d rather let the name die. It has a toxic history behind it.”

Ochako and Tenya nodded in understanding. 

Eventually, the three teens reached the train station closest to their school, where they split off. Much to his relief, Izuku didn’t die while heading home. 

0000

“Good, it only took you guys two seconds to be quiet,” Shota remarked the next day. The teacher thought the fact they had all been interviewed by the eager journalists reporting about how All Might was teaching at U.A would make them restless, but they seemed to be handling it well. “Much better than yesterday, but still not good enough. Now, I’ve seen your battle trials, and for the most part, you all did well. However, there’s still more to be done.”

‘What now?’ The class thought to themselves, wondering what strange activities their teacher had planned for them. 

“You need to elect a class representative,” the man told them as the class sighed in relief. 

‘Finally, a normal school activity.’

Immediately, everyone began eagerly volunteering themselves as Izuku stayed in the background, ready to fall asleep due to boredom. He personally didn’t want the role as it seemed like too much work. 

"Silence everyone, please!" Tenya shouted "The class representative's duty is to lead others; it's not something just _anyone_ can do. You must first have the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is democratically. We will hold an election to choose our leader!" 

"Is this really the best idea?" A blonde boy, Denki Kaminari asked, sharing the opinion of some of his classmates. “Everyone will just vote for themselves." 

"Most people will, but that means whoever does receive multiple votes must truly be the most suitable for the job." Tenya explained before facing his teacher. "It's the best way, right?"

“I don’t care how you do it, just make it quick.” 

'Hm, who should I vote for?' The boy thought to himself. There were two people he felt would be best for the position; Momo and Tenya. Momo was without a doubt the most intelligent person in the class, her critiques during the battle exercises showing as much, but he didn't know how well she could deal with stress. Tenya, while not as bright as Momo, was definitely an intelligent person, but was a bit stiff. This could work in his favor though as he would be better at keeping the rest of the class in check. Shrugging, he eventually decided to put Tenya’s name on the paper solely because he knew the boy better. 

Once the votes were casted, Tenya began putting up a tally system on the whiteboard to keep track of how many votes everyone received. As expected, a good chunk of the class voted for themselves. How else would someone explain how Minoru, the person already designated as the class pervert, received a vote? Izuku ended up getting caught up with watching the amount of tallies Momo and Tenya received that he didn't notice the fact he received six votes himself.

"It seems Midoriya will be our president while Yaoyorozu will be our vice president," Tenya stated, causing Izuku to perk up.

'Huh? Who the hell voted for me?'

"Who the fuck voted for Deku?!" Katsuki yelled, vocalizing Izuku's thoughts. “Why the fuck would anyone do that!?”

“Well, for starters, he’s not a ticking time bomb," Denki snarked, causing the other blonde to stare at him.

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"My point exactly."

“Kaminari, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Izuku whispered to the electric quirk user.

“As much as it pains me that I was not elected, I wish the two of you the best of luck," Tenya stated as an attempt to prevent Katsuki from doing anything rash. Thankfully, it ended up working.

"Thank you," Momo said with a bow. 

Izuku was conflicted. Part of him didn’t want the position. However, another part of him did. Not only will it help teach him how to be a leader, but it was something he could use to flex on Katsuki. In the end, he decided he was going to keep the position. “Thanks to all who were crazy enough to vote for me.”

0000

“You know, I'm surprised you didn't vote for yourself Iida,” Ochako said to Tenya during lunch time. Izuku had prepared to eat by himself, but both of them ended up sitting at the same table. 

‘So this is what having friends is like,’ Izuku thought to himself with a smile as Ochako continued talking.

‘You look like you'd want the position with your glasses and everything."

Izuku held in a laugh. 'I don't think that's how you should be judging people.’ 

"I did want the position, but I personally believe that being a hero requires knowing when you should take charge and when you should allow others to take the lead,” Tenya told her. “I thought Midoriya would make for a better leader than myself, so I acted accordingly."

"That's really cool," Ochako stated, her eyes gleaming in amazement.

"I'm glad you think so," Tenya bashfully said. "My older brother was the one who taught me this."

“You must admire your brother a lot.” Izuku noted. 

"Indeed I do. My brother is my inspiration for being a hero."

"So he's a pro hero himself?" Izuku asked, causing Tenya to freeze up.

"I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew, but yes, my brother is the pro hero Ingenium," Tenya admitted. Izuku immediately recognized the name. While he wasn't in the top ten, he was a well respected hero who has done more humanitarian work than any of them. The amount of people employed in his agency was also the highest out of any hero. "The name Ingenium is the name passed down by the Iida family. I hope to one day serve as the successor to my brother."

“Wow! That’s really cool,” Ochako stated for the second time. 

“Agreed,” Izuku told him before patting him on the back. “I think you’ll do great.”

“Thank you.”

" _Level Three Security Breach detected. All students are to evacuate outside in a swift and orderly manner."_

Wasting no time, everyone in the cafeteria began fleeing the facility. Unfortunately, with how unorganized everyone was, it was nearly impossible to squeeze out.

"What's a Level Three Security Breach?" Tenya promptly asked an upperclassman that passed by him.

"It means someone infiltrated school grounds!" yelled the upperclassmen, "In my three years here, this has never happened before! We have to get out of here!"

Tenya and Ochako were about to leave, but were stopped by Izuku. “There’s nothing to worry about. If there was, a teacher would be making this announcement instead of a pre-recorded message.” That and he didn’t want to get trampled to death. 

“So, what should we do?” Ochako asked him.

Glancing around, Izuku came up with a plan. “Uraraka, make Iida float with your quirk. Iida, use yours to propel yourself towards the cafeteria’s entrance and tell everyone to calm down. While you’re at it, check out the window and see if you find anything.”

“Understood,” Tenya said with a salute. Soon after, Ochako made him float. Launching himself forwards, Tenya noticed that all the journalists from this morning had managed to get onto U.A grounds. 

“It's alright everyone, it's just the press!” The boy shouted upon landing on the frame of the door. “Please go back to whatever it was you were doing.”

With the boy’s naturally loud and authoritative voice, everyone was able to hear him and ceased their panicking. 

Thankfully, the rest of their lunch period was spent peacefully. 

Unknown to Izuku, this was the eye before the storm…

0000

“Midoriya, I'm the type of person who says what's on their mind," his classmate Tsuyu Asui said to him. Currently, the class was on a bus that was taking them to U.A’s Unforeseen Joint Simulation facility (USJ for short) so they could do some rescue training today. "So I have to ask, what is your quirk?”

“Yeah, what is your quirk?” Hanta Sero, a boy who had the ability to shoot a tape-like substance from his elbow, stated. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you use it before…”

This got everyone else thinking. Hanta was right, Izuku never used his quirk. 

“Why’s that?” Toru Hagakure, a girl who was invisible, asked the green haired boy. “Aizawa sensei also made you take the quirk assessment without your quirk.”

Izuku prepared himself to tell them about his quirk. His last classmates weren’t accepting of him, so he was wondering how they'd react. He gave them a small smile and decided to play with them for a bit. “I can’t die.”

A moment of silence occurred, no one knowing how to react. Someone not being able to die? What kind of quirk was that?

“...Are you serious?” Ojiro Mashirao, a boy with a muscular tail eventually asked him. 

“Yep!” Izuku replied, keeping his small smile. “Burn me, stab me, shoot me, and I’ll come back in less than a second. No body needed. I also gain a quirk relating to my death each time.”

“How’s it like, being able to transcend death and make it back to the land of the living?” Fumikage Tokoyami, a boy with a bird shaped head who had the ability to summon a shadowy being to do his bidding, questioned 

“Are you asking me how it is to die?” Izuku asked Fumikage, causing Fumikage to think he did something wrong. However, Izuku’s face didn’t show any anger, relieving him. “I can’t lie fucking sucks. Dying hurts. But hey, it’s fine. You get used to it after a while.”

“So that’s why Aizawa sensei didn’t let you use your quirk…” Mezu Shoji, a boy with the ability to transform his six tentacles into any body part of his choosing, noted.

Izuku noticed that everyone was giving him looks of pity upon hearing him say this. He didn’t know they were doing so because it was hard to imagine what it was like to die. Izuku basically implied that he’s died quite a bit. Experiencing something like that numerous times should have broken him, yet here he was, joining them in being a hero. 

Izuku wasn’t exactly normal, so he wasn’t able to come to this obvious conclusion. 

“W-wait, you said that you get a new quirk everytime you die,” Ochako said, her body having gone pale. 

“Glad you listened,” the boy joked in response. 

“When I met you at the entrance exam, y-you had a fire quirk. Did you…?”

“Yep,” Izuku stated. “Lit myself on fire before the exam. Some old people caught me doing so.” The boy smiled at the memory. “Gave me a good laugh.”

“So that’s how you fucking passed,” Katsuki scoffed, hating how much attention Izuku was receiving, though no one really noticed him.

‘Who the hell are you Midoriya?’ Shoto asked himself as he eyed the boy. Unknown to everyone else, Shoto’s life has been far from great due to his father. The trauma inflicted upon him was why he refused to use his fire. Yet, here was Izuku, having to live with death. When he first saw the boy, he thought nothing of him. However, just by his actions alone, he could see the boy was trying to suppress his emotions, taking the role of a smiling wiseass to hide the true him. He wanted to know how the other boy handles his demons, if he managed to do so in the first place...

“What’s wrong?” Izuku asked, starting to feel creeped out by the looks his classmates were giving him. While they were better than the looks of disgust he was used to getting. 

“N-nothing,” Tsuyu replied, feeling extremely guilty for prying into the other boy’s business. “I’m sorry.” 

Izuku tilted his head. “What for?”

"Get ready, we're almost there,” Shota said before the frog-girl could respond. True to his word, the bus began pulling up in front of the USJ. After exiting the bus and entering the building, the class was greeted with an individual in an astronaut suit.

"Hello everyone! I've been waiting for you," the individual greeted. Izuku stared at the hero with some excitement. Thirteen is one of the greatest and well-known rescue heroes to ever exist, so getting the chance to meet the hero in person was exciting to a hero nerd like himself, and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Ochako exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. Somehow, she seemed to be even more excited to meet Thirteen than he was, though looking at her costume showed that she had taken inspiration from the hero's own. It seemed like Thirteen to her was All Might to him.

"Now, allow me to show you what's inside," Thirteen politely said, ushering the class inside. "Please, follow me."

Upon entering the USJ, the class was greeted with a view of several different terrestrial areas, each with a different disaster that heroes could possibly encounter while on the job. One had mountains, another was a red dome, one had broken and damaged buildings, another was a gigantic pool-like area with a ship in its middle, and so on.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a wind storm, etc. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it: The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! But you can call it USJ!" The space hero informed the class.

"Shouldn't All Might be here already?" Shota whispered to his colleague as everyone continued marveling at the facility. 

"He's currently out doing something, you know how he is," Thirteen informed him, flashing three fingers at the man. The hero then began speaking to the class. "Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Maybe three, or four, or five…"

"Clock's ticking," Shota reminded the hero.

"Right. As some of you know, my quirk is called 'Black Hole'. My quirk allows me to suck up and turn anything to dust.”

"Your quirk let you help people no one else could reach," Ochako remarked.

"Indeed it has. However, you should know that my quirk can also easily kill people." When Thirteen said this, the entire atmosphere changed. "While, yes, I have saved dozens of people thanks to my power, it could also be used to kill. One wrong move, and my quirk goes from hempful to deadly in a snap. Some of you have similar quirks. They can either aid or harm others and it's up to you to make sure that they remain helpful when rescuing civilians. Aizawa's fitness test showed you the strengths and weaknesses of your quirks. All Might's combat training taught you that your quirks can be dangerous when used against someone. I ask for everyone to remember these lessons, for today you'll be learning how to use your quirks to save someone's life. Thank you."

Class 1-A began applauding their teacher, only to stop when Shota raised his hand, silencing them.

"I appreciate the applause. Now, let us begin-" Thirteen said, only for the lights inside the USJ to begin rapidly flickering as the sound of a door locking behind itself made itself known. Unknown to everyone, today's lesson was about to be postponed. "What is that?"

Following the direction that Thirteen was pointing to, Shota and his class saw several misty portals appear, dozens upon dozens of people exiting. Each looked different, but one thing was common amongst them, they all had bloodthirsty looks to them. The last to leave the portals were a man with several decaying hands attached to him and a black creature bigger than All Might and an exposed brain. The portals then disappeared, leaving behind a single humanoid with mist surrounding their head and limbs.

"Hm… the only real heroes I see are Thirteen and Eraserhead." The purple mist spoke. The man with the hands attached to him frowned.

"Where the hell's All Might?" the man asked, venom laced in his voice. "The schedule said he was supposed to be here today…"

"I thought that we were doing rescue work today?" Ejiro questioned his teachers, only to realize that all their attention was on the newcomers

Shota, having realized what was going on, braced himself for combat. "Thirteen, protect the students! These are real villains!"

Everyone in Class 1-A felt their blood freeze. What were real villains doing here? 

"Where is he?" The man growled at the two heroes, loud enough for them to hear him. "I went through all the trouble of bringing so many friends who were eager to meet him. They want All Might, the great symbol of peace. I can't believe he's not here… maybe the sight of a few dead kids will get him to come…"

"I'll hold them off. Thirteen, get the students out of here."

“Sensai, let me join you,” Izuku said before the teacher could leap into battle. “I can help you and you don’t have to worry about me. Can’t die, remember?”

Shota considered his offer, knowing that Izuku would be fine, but shook his head. The boy was a valuable asset to have, but he needed him to do something else. 

“I need you to stay with the others. If Thirteen and I are defeated, you’ll be the last line of defense.” 

Izuku was about to retort, but held his thoughts in. His teacher had more battle experience than him and he knew he was right. As such, he let his teacher leap into battle. 

"Greeting U.A students," the voice of the mist man said from behind Thirteen and the students, him somehow having managed to sneak up on them. "I am Kurogiri and we are the League of Villains. I apologize for the intrusion, but our goal is to make sure that All Might, the symbol of peace, takes his final breath today. Sadly, he is not here, so I'll be needing your help to get him."

"Everyone, get behind me!" Thirteen said, prepared to fight this villain. However, before the hero could do anything, Katsuki and Kirishima launched themselves at the mist man, unleashing devastating attacks.

"Fuck off!"

"You think we'd let you have your way with us?"

"It seems that you truly are the golden apples of your generation," Kurogiri said, much to the surprise of everyone. Somehow he managed to avoid getting hit by two of the strongest members of the class. "Unfortunately, I do not have time to deal with you, so I must bid you ado."

The man then surrounded everyone in mist. Thankfully, Thirteen was able to activate 'Black Hole' and suck up some of the mist, saving some people from being warped away. Sadly, not everyone was saved, Izuku being one of them…

0000

When the mist began surrounding the boy, Izuku closed his eyes, not wanting any of it to get into his eyes in case the mist was acidic. Opening his eyes, Izuku found himself underwater. Sadly, he wasn’t alone as a shark-like man began approaching him. 

"Nothing personal kid, but you're chum," the villain said, opening his mouth to bite the young boy. Izuku frowned as he whipped out a katana. Like most people who lacked a water-based quirk, the boy was ill-suited to fight underwater. Thankfully, before the man could bite him, a green blur rammed into the villain, knocking him back. Glancing at his savior, he noticed that it was his classmate Tsuyu. 

‘Did she forget that I can’t die?’ Izuku asked himself, wondering why the girl bothered putting herself in danger to aid him.

Wrapping her tongue around him, she brought him to the surface and threw him onto a boat. It didn't take the boy long to realize that he was in the water zone. Sadly, the boat was surrounded by villains, each appearing to have an aquatic based quirk.

“Thanks.” 

Tsuyu gave him a small nod before observing her surroundings. "There's a lot of them…My quirk may help me underwater, but I don't think I can take them all on."

"Oh god, we're going to die!" Minoru hysterically declared, making Izuku realize that his shorter classmate was also on the boat. "We're going to die!"

Izuku noticed how both his classmates appeared to be nervous, with Tsuyu shaking slightly and Minoru being in hysterics. Izuku was afraid as well, but not for his own life. Like the girl said, there were a lot of villains. One small mistake could be the end of them and Izuku wouldn’t forgive himself if either of his two classmates died on his watch.

Continuing to survey the area, Izuku couldn’t help but curse. They were at a serious disadvantage. Neither Izuku or Minoru could fight well underwater and despite her advantage in the water, there were too many villains for Tsuyu to safely take out. Now, Izuku did have his guns since his class was allowed to take their hero gear with them, but like Tsuyu, he couldn’t take them all out at once before they could attack. It also didn’t help that he didn’t want to kill, which would be the best way to stop them, but it was their lives versus the lives of his classmates, so if he had to, he would kill them.

However, there was one thing he could try. He could throw himself into the pile of villains and hope for a better quirk. At this moment, it was their best option. Now, they needed a little luck, but that was the case with many things in life. 

“They don’t know our quirks,” Izuku whispered to Tsuyu and Minoru. “Otherwise they’d throw Asui-”

“-Call me Tsuyu-”

“-in one of the other zones. Here’s the plan, I die a bunch and when the time’s right, Asu-Tsuyu will launch us out of here.”

Both teens recoiled, Minoru saying something. “We can’t do that, you’ll die…”

“So?” Izuku asked with a shrug. “I’m immortal, remember?”

“That’s not the point,” Tsuyu told him. “You said you still feel pain. We don’t want you hurting yourself too badly.”

Izuku looked at them as if they had two heads each. Why did they care if he got hurt? “It doesn’t last long. Your deaths will last forever.” Not even waiting for a response, Izuku lunged forwards and yelled at the villains. “Hey morons, come and get me!” He then leaped off the boat, using his guns to shoot some of them in order to draw all their attention towards him. 

“What the?!” One of them shouted as Izuku landed in the water. Resurfacing, the boy continued firing his guns, only stopping when the shark man from earlier dragged Izuku underwater. 

“You really thought that would work?” The man asked him. “You got some balls, but now you're really chum.”

The villain took a bite out of Izuku’s neck and released the boy, causing his body to float upwards. With his neck ripped out, it didn’t take him long to die. 

“Oh God!” Minoru yelled before throwing up. Tsuyu simply stared at the corpse in horror, unable to believe what she was seeing. Sure, Izuku was immortal, but still, seeing a mutilated body was a horrifying experience, especially when it was her first time seeing one. 

“One down, two to go,” one of the villains said, staring at the two high-school kids with hungry eyes. Doing so caused them to ignore Izuku’s body. Had they been looking at it, they would have noticed that his body was rapidly healing, scales taking the place of his skin. 

Diving underwater, he dragged a random villain with him before proceeding to deliver a devastating headbutt, knocking them out. Normally, one would experience a form of recoil upon doing so, but Izuku’s new quirk gave him enhanced strength. A quirk Izuku called ‘Aquatic Adaptation,’ it allowed him to survive deep underwater, granting him waterbreathing, super strength and endurance, enhanced durability, the ability to swim fast, and cold resistance. This was a quirk he would often get when dying due to drowning, the level of its power being randomly determined each time. This time, it was at a low level, but still, it was an extremely useful quirk. 

Torpedoing through the water, Izuku threw a punch, knocking out another villain. It took Izuku claiming a third victim for the villains to realize they were being attacked. 

“GET HIM!”

A punch later and another villain was down. Despite some of the villains having similar quirks to his, they were going down fast, something Izuku noted in his head. These villains were weak, relying on being in a group to overwhelm opponents. Izuku decided to taunt them, wanting to keep their attention. “What kind of cannon fodder are you guys? A middle-schooler could kick your asses!” 

His taunt seemed to work as now every villain in the water zone was trying to kill him. Izuku relied on hit-and-run strategies to deal with the large crowd. Using his heightened swimming speed, he’d rush a bad guy before moving back, repeating this process. He was able to take out ten of them before someone with a water manipulation quirk caught him in a powerful whirlpool.

“DIE!” Water began flooding into Izuku, causing his stomach to blow up. Minoru threw up upon seeing the insides of Izuku’s body, Tsuyu nearly joining him. 

“Is he dead this time?” One of the villains asked.

“Yeah.” Another replied. 

“Nope!” Izuku said, his scales now gone and his stomach healed. “Should’ve given me a double-tap.” 

All the remaining villains looked at Izuku in shock, wondering what was going on. They mortally wounded him twice and saw him die. Yet, he was somehow still alive. “HOW?! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD?!” 

“Death’s got no power over me,” Izuku said with a shrug. Suddenly, the water around them began flowing, dragging all the villains into a sphere of water. Unknown to the villains, Izuku resurrected with a powerful water manipulation quirk. Eventually, all the water was removed, leaving behind the boat and Izuku. “Tsuyu, now!”

Pushing what she saw to the back of her mind, the girl grabbed Mineta and wrapped her tongue around Izuku. She then lept out of the area to the edge of the water zone. Once they were out, Izuku released the bubble, knocking out all the villains as they fell sandwiched between the water.

“Whew, that should take care of them for a while,” Izuku said with a small laugh. He then looked at his two classmates. “Let’s get out of here. Stay behind me just in case.”

0000

Reaching the end of the water zone, the three teens continued lurking in the water. Unfortunately, the hand man and the large creature weren't very far from them, so popping out wasn't a good idea, especially since it seems like the hand man was in charge, making him potentially the most dangerous of the bunch. While Izuku didn’t have to worry about dying, the villain could kill one of his classmates instead, making it stupid to rush in. In the background, Eraserhead was fighting the crowd of villains and was actually winning despite their large numbers. Unfortunately, he was slowing down, fatigue catching up to him.

"Hm, he's doing well against all this cannon fodder," The man said to himself as the creature continued standing idly. Why it was doing so, Izuku couldn't tell. It looked pretty strong, so siccing it on his teacher seemed like it would be a good decision. "Typical mid-boss."

Having knocked out another thug, Shota noticed that there was now a free passage to the man who seemed to be the mastermind behind the operation. Not wasting any chances, Shota began rushing towards the villain. Seeing this, the hand villain launched himself forwards and attempted to strike the pro-hero with a palm strike. Shota attempted to counter with a blow from his elbow, but the man managed to catch the blow. When he did so, the cloth and skin around Shota's elbow began to disintegrate. The remaining thugs began to gang up on the hero as their boss backed away, satisfied with his work.

"Shigaraki," the voice of Kurogiri echoed behind the man, a ball of mist forming and revealing the mist man a second later. "Thirteen has been incapacitated, but one of the students managed to escape."

Hearing this made Izuku relieved. It meant that at least some of his classmates were still doing all right. Hopefully everyone else was alright as well, or else he’ll have to kill himself again. 

"Tch, if you weren't my ticket out of here, I would have killed you," Shigaraki muttered under his breath as he watched Eraserhead defeat the last of the thugs.

"Give it up," Eraserhead declared. "I've beaten everyone you've thrown at me."

"Give up? Why should I?" Shigaraki said with a laugh. "You haven't even faced the final boss yet. Nomu, destroy him!"

What followed next can only be described as absolute carnage. Managing to move faster than Tenya, the creature began fighting Eraserhead, crushing the pro hero with little effort. The Nomu was not only faster than Eraserhead, but it was stronger, far stronger. Nothing Shota did even phased it as it managed to break his arm and hold him down.

Shigaraki laughed as the fight continued. "Meet Nomu, the Anti-Symbol of Peace! The thing destined to take down All Might!"

Izuku, Tsuyu, and Minoru could only watch as their teacher was beaten, knowing that if they tried to interfere now, it could result in their teacher being killed. If that thing was as strong as Shigaraki said it was, their interference won't do much. Izuku was preparing to off himself to save his teacher, but thankfully, the villains only seemed satisfied with beating him down, perhaps as a message to All Might when he eventually arrives. There was no way he wasn't coming after receiving word of what was happening to his students.

Unfortunately, the three needed to act soon and the time to act was coming up fast.

"Tch, All Might's taking too long," Shigaraki grumbled to himself, scratching his neck in irritation. "He should be punished for this." A sinister smile formed on the villain's face. "I wonder how All Might will react to some dead bodies."

Time suddenly slowed down for Izuku as Shigaraki rushed towards them without warning. Arm stretched, he was prepared to use his quirk on the boy's face. Izuku prepared to take the full-blunt force of the villain’s quirk, staring the man down despite his incoming death. However, despite the fact Shigaraki was touching his face, his death never came. 

Looking back at Eraserhead, both Izuku and Shigaraki noticed that the man was staring at the villain despite being utterly destroyed.

Shigaraki gave the man an evil grin. "Even when down, you still fight. You're so cool Eraserhead!"

‘What the hell is he doing?’ Izuku asked himself as he saw his teacher fighting to make sure he was safe. Again, Shota knows his quirk, so why was he wasting unnecessary energy?

The Nomu smashed the hero's head in response, knocking him unconscious. Moving itself next to its master, it allowed for the other thugs to start surrounding the fallen hero. "Now, where was I?"

*SPLASH*

A wave of water suddenly hit the villain, throwing him back. Using this time to their advantage, the three students got out of the water, where Izuku immediately took charge. 

“Tsuyu and Minoru, get Aizawa sensei out of here and meet up with everyone else. I’ll hold this thing off until All Might gets here.”

“A-are you sure?” Minoru asked, not liking the idea of Izuku enduring a countless amount of deaths. 

"You brat!" Shigaraki snarled at the boy, only for his twisted smile to return when he saw Izuku brace himself for combat. His curiosity was piqued, especially when he noticed the boy wasn’t even remotely afraid. "Oh, what's this?" Shigaraki asked no one in particular. "It seems that a new challenger has approached.”

“GO!” Izuku yelled at his classmates before summoning whips of water. 

“You really think you can take on the Anti-Symbol of Peace? Your funeral. Nomu, forget the teacher and kill the kid."

Doing as it was told, the Nomu smashed Shota's head into the ground before rushing to Izuku. The boy couldn’t even react due to the thing’s massive speed; it had managed to make it to him in an instant. Izuku prepared to slam it with a water whip, but the Nomu was faster. Raising a fist, it smashed Izuku into the ground, splattering his body so it was only a pile of blood. 

“That didn’t last long,” Shigaraki mumbled to himself, amused. “I guess it’s time to kill more kids…”

“And leave a job half-assed? Didn’t they teach you better in villain school?”

Turning around, Shigaraki was surprised to see Izuku was fine and healthy, even shooting him a confident smirk. To say the villain was surprised would be an understatement. “What?! How?! Nomu killed you! I saw it with my two eyes!”

“Yeah, he did, but I’m back,” Izuku replied. Rushing forwards, the boy punched the Nomu, causing it to slide back a bit. “And with a new quirk to boot. Congratulations, you’ve unlocked the secret boss.”

“Impossible…” Shigaraki couldn’t believe what he was witnessing. Here he thought All Might would be his biggest challenge. Izuku however was a boss who had multiple phases, each harder than the last. “You...you’re cheating!”

“It’s not cheating if it’s programmed into the game,” Izuku stated, continuing to buy time so that help could arrive. He cracked his neck as a means of challenging the villains. “You just weren’t prepared.”

“KILL HIM NOMU!”

Obeying its master, the Nomu began fighting Izuku. This time though, the boy was more prepared to deal with it, having resurrected with a quirk that made him just as fast and strong. The Nomu swung wildly while Izuku fought back, blocking and striking it like a professional mixed martial artist. However, as the fight continued, Izuku realised something was wrong. While they were nearly equal in terms of strength, the Nomu was eating his hits as if they were nothing. Even when he would see some visible damage on it, it would heal in no time. Eventually, Izuku was brought to his knees, unable to keep up.

“Surprised?” Shigaraki asked the tired boy. “Super strength, shock absorption, and super regeneration," Shigaraki began listing off all of the Nomu's abilities while Izuku tried to pump another arrow into it. “Nomu has multiple quirks. He's the perfect counter to All Might!”

Izuku cursed. The fact the Nomu was so highly endurant was going to pose problems. However, an idea popped into his head. Shigaraki said the Nomu had shock absorption, but he never said anything about it being resistant to piercing attacks. It’s brain was also exposed, meaning that if he were to destroy it, it would theoretically kill the Nomu. Again, he wasn’t too keen on killing, but he saw no other way. It was possible that even All Might himself would struggle with fighting such a thing. 

Whipping out a katana, Izuku wasted no time and immediately went for the head, cutting the brain off the Nomu with a clean swipe of his sword. However, much to his surprise, the brain began regenerating. 

“You think we’d leave such a weakness wide open?” Shigaraki mocked Izuku. “Nomu has more than one brain! How else do you think it could handle the strain of having multiple quirks?”

“What bullshit,” the boy mumbled under his breath. Another idea popped into his head though and he smirked at Shigaraki. “Too bad your minion is brain dead.”

Using his speed, Izuku began hacking and slashing the Nomu’s vital points, starting with its head. Once it was lobbed off, the boy focused on the middle area of the Nomu’s body. 

‘If I’m able to damage the second brain while the first one’s gone, then I should be able to kill it.’ It was a game of cat-and-mouse, with Izuku having to constantly doge attacks and cut the Nomu’s head off while he randomly stabbed at its body to find the hidden brain, but it was a game he won for after stabbing where its liver was, the Nomu fell down, dead.

“You ready to surrender yet?” Izuku asked as the villain began seething in rage.

“You...you killed Nomu! You’ll pay for that! Kurogiri! Destroy him!”

“As you wish.” Using his quirk, he created a portal right where Izuku’s chest was. Being winded by fighting the Nomu, the boy wasn’t able to react when Kurogiri closed it, cutting him in half. Not giving him any time to resurrect, Shigaraki touched both halves of Izuku, and with his own quirk, disintegrated them. 

“There, now that brat’s really dead!”

“Wrong!” Suddenly, Izuku popped out of nowhere.

“I DISINTEGRATED YOUR BODY!”

Izuku gave him a mocking smirk. “Who said I needed it to revive?”

“I’LL KILL YOU!” Reaching forwards, Shigaraki attempted to grab his face, only for the boy to vanish in a puff of smoke.

*PUFF*

*POP*

Izuku reappeared a considerable distance away and pointed a gun at the villain, his latest death having granted him a teleportation quirk. “You keep saying that, but you never do.” From the corner of his eye, he saw Kurogiri trying to create another portal around him, causing him to teleport to another area nearby. He was about to pull the trigger when the doors flew off their hinges, revealing All Might in all his glory.

"You villains made a mistake in attacking my students. Why? Because I am here!"

"Shigaraki, we must leave," Kurogiri told him, noticing that for once, the pro-hero wasn't smiling. Without their Nomu, they were done for. Not waiting for a response, the villain created a portal round his boss and teleported them away. Izuku tried following them, but he was too slow. 

Shaking his head, he began walking toward everyone else. 

“Midoriya, are you ok?” Tsuyu ended up asking him once he arrived. Looking around, he was thankful that everyone was alright.

“Yeah,” Izuku told her, though his swords told a different story, them being drenched in the Nomu’s blood. “A bit tired though. Kicking that thing’s ass and dying a lot knocked the wind out of me.” 

The boy gave off a tired laugh, unaware of the worried glances he was receiving… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: A bit of an abrupt ending, but next chapter will focus more on everyone's emotions after the USJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note 2: As you can see, I made the two Izuku different. The one in 'Immortality Sucks' is cynical and grumpy while this Izuku is more of a wiseass and has less of a filter. I do want to play with this as I think both means of dying and resurrections would cause Izuku different ways of dealing with his trauma.
> 
> Speaking of trauma, class 1-A is going to be in for one hell of a treat once they find out what Izuku's quirk is.
> 
> Oh, and if you're curious about this Izuku's fighting style, I'm planning on it being a mixture of Deathstroke's and Deadshot's.
> 
> Also, here are Izuku's stats:
> 
> Power: 1/5 E (at his base form seeing as he's essentially quirkless. This stat changes depending on the quirk he gets upon resurrecting).
> 
> Speed: 4/5 B (at his base form. Unlike power, I think that a person's speed can be high without a quirk. Just look at Stain. His quirk does nothing to increase his reaction time yet he's able to outmaneuver those with speed enhancing quirks. This stat changes depending on the quirk he gets upon resurrecting)
> 
> Technique: 5/5 A (so this is a change from 'Immortality Sucks'. The reason for this is that the other Izuku has had more time to develop his skills, being able to reset the day and all. This Izuku is still more skilled at H2H combat than his classmates, but not as skilled as the Izuku in 'Immortality Sucks'.
> 
> Intellect: 5/5 A (he's smart enough to make a great tactician and has the ability to create some of his gear. He's just not a super-genius like Nezu is)
> 
> Cooperation: 5/5 A
> 
> Death's Pimp: 6/5 S
> 
> Fun fact, as of writing this, there are only three Resurrection Man fics on this site, two of which being this one and 'Immortality Sucks'.


End file.
